Underclass - Finchel AU
by MoncheleFan
Summary: Upperclass Finn Hudson falls in love with Rachel Berry, the aspiring Broadway actress. What happens when two different worlds collide?
1. Chapter 1

"**Underclass"**

**AU Finchel**

'**Upperclass Finn Hudson falls in love with Rachel Berry, the aspiring Broadway actress. What happens when two different worlds collide?'**

**So Aria (FinchelFever33) gave me yet another amazing idea for a prompt. And I just had to jump at the chance to write it. Don't hate me though for writing so many stories! I just want to quickly also thank all of the people who have constantly stayed by my side and have read every single one of my fics, I am truly touched. That means the world to me. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. **

**Rating: M of course, you know me with my dirty sailors mouth :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own absolutely anything, only in my dreams *sigh*. All for fun**

**Chapter 1**

Rachel groaned as she sat down with Kurt and Santana, they were all sitting at the nearby café across the street from their apartment. Today just was not her day, Kurt kept reminding her that she wasn't doing so good in the Broadway business, and Santana kept poking fun at the fact that if Rachel didn't get a job soon, that she would be kicked out of their apartment.

All 3 of them moved to New York to pursue their dreams. Rachel and Kurt's dream was the same; they wanted to become Broadway legends. But whereas Rachel wanted it for the experience and the feeling she got on stage, Kurt was a bit more shallow and wanted it for the stereotypical stuff; Fame and fortune.

Santana had came with them mainly for support, they loved her and had been best friends since they could remember. Santana landed a job as a waitress at this local hot spot, which earned quite a bit of money, especially for rent. And it definitely helped out, given Rachel's situation.

But now Rachel sat here after almost a year of trying so hard to get into all of the nearby productions, but it seemed like luck was definitely not on her side.

"Babe come on cheer up! Maybe you just haven't found the right one yet." Kurt said patting her on the back, making Rachel groan louder and place her head on the coffee table in front of them.

Kurt had definitely a lot more luck on the Broadway front, he had landed so far 2 really cool roles, sure they weren't lead, but it was still something and it was still money coming in.

Rachel had always been on the unfortunate poor side of everything, she was always fine with it…even when she couldn't have stuff that kids got on a daily basis, but now she just felt guilty…she wasn't helping with rent the way she should. Basically they were helping her out, and she was thankful they hadn't kicked her out yet.

She groaned once more, making Santana and Kurt both giggle at the way she just laid there "Look maybe I can ask my manager if there is a spot open…" Santana said offering her a warm smile.

Rachel stared at her and raised an eyebrow "Thanks Santana, but you have to dance and wear those skimpy little outfits, as fun as that is…I'm Broadway bound. It's what I need to do, but no one wants me." She said with a small pout on her lips.

Kurt sighed, taking a sip of his coffee "They do Rach, but like I said you just need to focus and find the right one. Listen to your gut…"

Rachel rolled her eyes at his comment "And what is that exactly? Because my gut is not really helping me much lately."

Santana chuckled "Look, I'm sure you'll find something, it's a matter of finding the right production."

Santana and Kurt both stopped what they were doing, and Rachel lifted her head to stare at them, it was like they were in a different place right now. "What?" she said not sure what was going on.

But she didn't need much more to know what it was. She looked at what they were staring at, it was the guy in the corner, ordering his coffee.

"Mine! I called him first!" Kurt said pointing to both girls.

Santana rolled her eyes "You can't just call it out! That's not how it works."

Kurt sighed "That's how it's always been, you girls are just always too slow for me. I wonder why I hang out with you two…."

Rachel wasn't paying attention to them, her eyes were still glued to the good looking guy. He was extremely tall, almost scary tall. It was almost hard to turn away, he was dressed really nice, but he didn't seem like the snobby people around this place.

"Shh…he is looking over here." Santana said punching Kurt on the arm.

Rachel's eyes went wide, and turned her head so fast back to them, that her head felt lightheaded and the back of her neck made a weird snapping sound.

They were all so serious, and Santana had to shush Kurt once more. It seemed like the guy turned his attention back towards where he was looking at before.

"What's wrong with you?" Kurt said now staring at Rachel.

Her head was still ducked and she looked almost embarrassed.

"He stared right at me…." She said with a weird expression on her face.

Santana and Kurt just looked at each other, Santana shrugged and Kurt once again turned to stare at Rachel.

"Sooo you want to clue us in?" He said waving his arm about.

She gulped "I don't know….there was something there…." She said not even sure what she was referring to.

Santana chuckled "Ookay, I think you've had too many coffees. Plus we should go. I have to be at work in like 20 minutes…" Santana said looking down at her phone.

Kurt nodded "Well miss weirdo, cheer up and we will see you tomorrow. If you see cutie McHottie, let him know I called him first."

Rachel rolled her eyes "Ha Ha very funny…." Rachel said waving goodbye to them.

They said their goodbyes and she sighed once more, it had been weird, the way he stared at her made her really excited. She shrugged it off as she laid her head back down on the table, sighing and exhaling loudly. She needed to drown her sorrows, and what better way than coffee?

"Doesn't seem very hygienic…." A very deep tone came from right above her head.

When Rachel lifted her head, she was shocked at the guy she had made eye contact with was standing right in front of her. She gulped and continued staring at him. He was referring to her laying on the table. She wanted to curse herself when she couldn't think of anything to say to him. He was soooo much more adorable up close though.

"Thought you could use this though…." He said handing her another cup of coffee.

Rachel stared at the coffee he had in his outstretched hand. She just stared at it. What was she doing? God she probably seemed so stupid. But It was a random strange guy….hot but still, and randomly just buying her a cup of coffee.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Finn Hudson….sorry, I probably should have introduced myself first. You probably think I'm a weirdo."

He took the coffee that he had in his outstretched hand, shifted it in his arms and held his hand out for her to take.

She smiled at him and finally made the first step and took his hand in hers. Shaking it softly. His hand covered hers completely.

He then handed her the coffee cup.

"I hope you don't mind I bought you this…." He said smiling at her.

"Thank you, and it's nice to meet you Finn. I'm Rachel….Berry." She said smiling at him.

He nodded "Nice to meet you as well. May I sit?" He asked very politely.

Rachel was finally able to see exactly what he had on, he had on jeans and a very nice hoodie, he seemed very laid back. It was refreshing.

She nodded "Of course…."

"I didn't just take your friends seats, did I?"

She shook her head "No, they actually left. Sorry if they weirded you out with staring at you…."

He chuckled "It's quite alright…I wasn't really paying attention to them though…" He admitted, giving her a small smile, making Rachel blush.

"So Rachel Berry, you from around here? New York, I mean?"

She shook her head "No, I'm from a small town in Ohio…you?"

He smiled "Born and raised here…" He stared around at his surroundings.

"How long have you been here for?" He asked a bit curious to know more about this girl. She was absolutely gorgeous, and there was something about the way she just stared at him, it was almost intoxicating. He had to get to know her better.

She took a sip of the coffee he had handed to her "Um about 10 months, almost a year…."

He nodded "Newbie huh? Used to the noise yet?"

She laughed "Not even a little, but it's almost soothing…"

He laughed with her "You don't say? I usually don't hear that response…"

She shrugged "I'm not sure what it is, I like the city noise."

Rachel wasn't even sure why it was so easy to talk to him, but it was.

"So are you here for school, work, family?" He asked, hoping it wasn't too personal.

"Work….well lack of one I should add." She said pursing her lips. "But you don't want to hear my sob story."

He smiled "I don't know, why don't you test me?"

She laughed "Well let's just say that I am wanting to be a Broadway actress, and I am not having much luck finding a place that will take me…."

"Ahh, so you sing?"

She nodded, giving him a warm smile "All the time….it's my dream. But it's hard you know? Plus I live in this part of town, and I just have noticed that I'm not really 'welcome'…."

He stared at her a bit confused, but he knew exactly what she was referring to. "What do you mean?"

She scoffed "Are you kidding? All the rich people! It's just like…I don't fit in, and I kind of feel like throwing up all the time."

Finn laughed, but his mind kind of stopped, and his heart was beating really fast. He was definitely what everyone referred to as rich, but it wasn't because of anything he did….but it was worse, at least to him it was. His family inherited the money, so he had done nothing to deserve the money he had. Sure he worked really hard for his dads law firm, but it still was nothing compared to the money his parents had for him.

But here was this girl, this really pretty girl and from what Finn could tell….really great girl, and she just said the one thing he knew that was bound to happen, most girls always dated him for his money, and ended up breaking his heart. He couldn't very well tell her he had money, she hated that…but he didn't want to lie.

"Well you aren't really in the right part of town, but don't worry so much about others….if you do your thing, you'll fit right in."

She smiled "You're very sweet. So um, what do you do?"

He gulped, he hadn't expected to be put on the spot, but he had to come up with something and fast. Her little eyes were just staring at him.

"Oh I am a struggling musician…" which he wasn't really lying, he was a struggling musician, he played drums with his band….but they didn't really do It for money, it was more a part time gig for fun.

But it seemed to perk Rachel's ears up and smile even more. "Oh? What do you play?"

He smiled "Drums…."

"Wow really? Do you have a band? Or do you just play?"

He shook his head "I have a band, but we just are doing it for fun right now….you could always come check us out…or maybe I could buy you another cup of coffee."

She smiled "Are you taking a risk and asking me out on a date Finn?"

He chuckled "Depends, is it working and if so…yes."

"Well then I guess I can't say no to that…" She chuckled along with him.

**TBC….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rachel had spoken to Finn once on the phone after their brief encounter at the café. But it seemed like Finn was rather busy, so they stuck to mainly texting. Every time her phone beeped her heart did this weird little flutter.

It was so strange, she hadn't known him for long, but it was like she felt connected to him. Like she had known him longer than what she did.

She was smiling at the text she just got from him reading 'Can't wait to see you tonight, officially going to be a great day….'. It was hard not to smile when he was just so incredibly sweet.

"What is that smile for?" Kurt said sitting on the couch next to her, placing his cat down next to him.

Rachel instantly snapping out of her thoughts, and petting Mr. Timothy.

"Nothing…." Rachel said completely lying. She felt bad she hadn't told her friends about what had happened after they left with Finn. But she wasn't sure if she wanted them to know or not. Especially Kurt, he had liked him so much so she wasn't sure if that would upset him or not.

Kurt scoffed "Uh yeah right…you look like someone magically put a magic happy bean in your coffee…it is all natural right?" Kurt said eyeing her up and down.

She laughed "For your information…yes it is. But um, it's really nothing…" Rachel said but couldn't hide the dumb grin on her face.

Kurt kept staring at her, and placing his hand gently on her arm. "Honey…it can't be nothing. Just two days ago you were almost severely depressed, and now here you are beaming….it's kind of scary."

Rachel shook her head "Well okay…if I tell you, would you promise to not say anything to anyone…and by anyone I meant Santana. I just am not sure what is going to happen, IF anything. But um….you remember that guy, the really cute one. The coffee guy."

Kurt stared at her, not sure which guy she was referring to, but then his eyes went wide.

"The one who I claimed for me?"

Rachel felt a little hot, hoping he wasn't going to mention how angry or anything like that. "Ummm yeah."

Kurt sat up straight "Ooh yes. What?"

"He asked me out…."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Kurt said patting her back. "You are such a little stealer, but I'm not angry…mainly because I am so happy for you darling."

She smiled, thankfully she got the emotion she wanted from him. "Well that's why I'm smiling, he's been really busy to set an official date, but we've been texting."

Kurt snatched her phone from her hands, and went through the texts. "Oh my god, Rach, you've been texting him straight since you've met him!?" he asked with his high pitched voice.

She shrugged "I like him….he's, I don't know, different."

Kurt sighed "Well color me jealous." He said handing her phone back to her "Mr. handsome just texted you…" He said pointing to the phone.

She grabbed it quickly and looked to see Finn saying 'Kill me now, this rehearsal is taking forever. I just want to go out with you right now….'

Rachel just smiled "I'm just…."

Kurt got up and walked over grabbing water. "What?" He asked looking over at her from across the breakfast nook.

"I'm nervous, what if he doesn't like me? Or what if he thinks I'm just this washed up, failed Broadway actress/singer that didn't make it?"

Kurt groaned "Rach, that's how you see yourself…. Do you ever stop to wonder what other people think of you? I would most certainly never be friends with what you just referred to yourself as. Be positive and all will come forward for you."

That's what she loved about Kurt, along with many more things. But he said everything she needed to hear.

"Thanks babe, you always know how to cheer me up…I just, he seems like such a chill guy…and I tend to be, well I can be a bit…."

"Crazy?"

She laughed and softly slapped his arm "Meanie…no, I just meant that I don't want him thinking I'm-."

"Ah, none of that." He said pointing to her. "What did I say? Positive mama."

She smiled and nodded "Okay. I promise." She said standing up "Will you help me pick an outfit?"

He got up instantly "Um duh!"

0o0

"Finn, these files are not what I expected." His dad shouted from across the office.

Finn wasn't even paying attention, his mind was on Rachel, he had been texting her like crazy. He hated he couldn't just talk to her, but he couldn't speak to her while he worked….she didn't know he worked here.

"Did you hear me?! Finn!" his dad knocked on the door loudly.

"What?" Finn looked up to see him staring back at him with an annoyed expression.

"Are you even listening to me?"

Finn shrugged "Maybe, depends how far you went….with whatever you were talking about."

His dad sighed "Finn, this is a serious matter. Son, if you don't get your act together with these files…I just, well I don't want to look bad to the board. Please don't make me regret having you here."

Finn just stared at his dad, god he sometimes hated this. When his dad belittled him, and made him feel incompetent. And now Finn understood why Rachel hated rich people.

"I'm sorry, I do apologize dad…I guess my minds been somewhere else."

His dad nodded and gave him a small pat on the back "Well you can leave for the night, it's okay for now Finn, but one more mistake and I might have to consider taking your expenses out of your paycheck."

Finn had his back turned away from his dad and he just rolled his eyes. God he definitely needed to get out of here.

"I'll see you later dad." He said not even taking another look back and leaving to meet Rachel.

He had to go to his place to get changed, he couldn't show up wearing his suit….it was definitely not 'band' material.

0o0

"Where you off to?" Puck hollered from his bedroom.

Finn didn't answer him "None of your damn business….I don't ever ask you when you are going out."

Puck was a great guy, but sometimes Finn definitely couldn't stand him.

"Gosh man, I was only asking."

Finn sighed "Sorry, just had a rough day. Hey Quinn." Finn said noticing Quinn on Puck's bed. She waved her arm at him "Hey…"

Plus it was always so awkward, since Quinn and Puck had become a couple….well they were always the 3 best friends, they went to high school together, and Quinn had been Finn's girlfriend first, but they didn't work out…he didn't like her spoiled attitude, and she didn't like that he didn't want a relationship with her, so she slept with his best friend; Puck.

At the time it had crushed him, mainly because Puck was his best friend, and he had crossed an ultimate boundary. But it kind of ruined their friendship too. They lived together and everything, but it just was so weird sometimes.

And sometimes Finn felt like Quinn still had feelings for Finn, but he definitely was never going to pursue that ever again.

Puck sighed "Have fun…" He said waving at Finn as he left.

0o0

Thankfully the bar had been really mellow, and there wasn't that big of a crowd. Finn had chosen a bar not too far from the café they had met at. It wasn't too classy, but also not so slimy and gross for a first date. He just didn't want to overdue it, but also not underdo it as well.

When he saw her enter, his eyes instantly darted to her legs. She had on THE sexiest dress he had ever seen. Her legs were so flawless. And apparently he wasn't the only guy staring at her.

Her hair just bounced in waves, and came to her mid back. He gulped, he was really nervous. His palms were sweaty and he felt like his head was staring to sweat as well. God he hoped that didn't happen.

"Rachel, hey…" He said waving at her, walking over to her.

They caught each other and smiled. "You look amazing." He said looking at her up and down.

She smiled, and again felt her cheeks flush once more "Thank you, you definitely look great as well. This is a great spot." She said, as he led her to their table.

"Yeah, believe it or not, I had to google it….I know dork, right? I just am not too familiar with places like these. I don't go out much…"

Rachel's eyebrow raised "Really? Don't take this the wrong way, but you look like you like to go out…I mean, you are just too hot to not go out."

He laughed instantly at her comment "Wow, well I most certainly won't take offense to that, that was very sweet. And flattering, but um yeah no I just don't really have time to go out"

She nodded "I'm really happy you asked me out…" She said looking at him and smiling.

He nodded "Me too…I thought you were going to bail last minute or something."

She shook her head "Nonsense…"

They ordered their drinks and talked for what felt like hours.

Rachel laughed at a joke Finn said "Wow so you truly are from a small town…" Finn said when Rachel said she hadn't heard that joke before.

"hey! Don't think I don't know anything just because I'm from a small crappy town. Let me tell you something, I know a lot of things…"

Finn laughed at her cute little witty banter.

"So um, tell me something." Finn said now bringing it to a more serious topic.

"Why did you look so sad the other day at the café? I didn't ask you that that day, and I just, you seemed so sad."

Rachel shrugged "It was what I was referring to before, you know the whole Broadway thing, and not having money for my roommates. If only I had easy money, right?"

He smiled, hoping he didn't show any 'rich habit's.'

"Well I may know of someone who could get you into an audition, it's kind of early…but they are starting to look for people. I could kind of just put your name out there…."

Rachel just stared at him "What? Really? Oh my gosh that would be really great!" She said giving him a really warm smile.

"Of course, he owes me anyway."

She giggled.

"Hey um, do you want to get out of here?"

Rachel looked around, and noticed it was getting a bit late. She just nodded.

He walked with her, and hadn't expected her to loop her hand around his arm. But he pulled her body in towards him, so the breeze wouldn't hit her.

"Do you want my coat?" He asked, looking down at the dress she had once more, it was definitely short.

She nodded "yes please."

He chuckled "Don't have to be so modest, plus you look adorable with it on." He said as he placed it on her.

She smiled and pulled it up to her neck, and looping her arm around his hand once more.

Finally reaching her place, he brought her up to the last step. "So um, I had a great night with you tonight. Can we uh…can we do this again?"

She couldn't help hide the smile that appeared on her lips. "You want to see me again?" she definitely was shocked by that. But they had just had a great night, so maybe Kurt was right.

He smiled really wide this time "Of course….I had a really great time with you tonight Rach. You really made my day."

Her heart skipped a few beats.

"You made mine…" She said, her eyes darting towards his lips.

That was his signal that he needed to know he had permission to kiss her. It was almost every girls signal. When they looked down at his lips.

He leaned in, but making sure to do it slowly so as to not scare her.

His hands going to her middle back, and pulling her in, feeling her tiny hands touch his shoulders, and then reach up to cup his face.

His lips met hers, and it was almost like a tingle went throughout his body, little did he know so did hers.

His hands running through her hair, and pulling her in deeper. He parted and softly thumbed his fingers on her cheek.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow beautiful." He said, giving her one last small peck on the lips, and leaving.

That had been easily the best and most wonderful date she had had.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Finn yawned as he got up to get dressed, he felt so exhausted, he had barely slept….but for some reason his smile never faltered. Rachel popping in his mind almost now every minute. That kiss….god that kiss, made his whole body tingle.

He grabbed his coat, he didn't have work today, so he definitely wanted to see Rachel. He had texted her good morning, and since they were now on a text frenzy, he had said he wanted to see her today.

Rachel responded with a cute 'I want to see you too, I miss you….meet me at my place. Xoxo'.

He grabbed a water bottle from the fridge, and chugged it down completely.

"You in a hurry?" Puck asked, hoping Finn wouldn't react crazy like he had the previous night.

Finn wiped his mouth, with the back of his hand, staring at Puck and followed behind him was Quinn. It used to bother him how much Quinn hanged around here…especially so soon after everything had gone down with them, but now it didn't even phase him.

"Yeah. I am." Finn said not wanting to sound rude. "Sorry about yesterday, my dads been kind of on my case. But I didn't mean to snap on you." He said shrugging.

Puck waved his arm "Don't mention it man, it's fine. I figured as much…"

"You look really good…." Quinn's voice piped up in the background. Puck just turned to stare at her, raising an eyebrow. Quinn seemed like she didn't even know it was something bad she had said.

Finn chose to ignore it "Well got to go guys. I am meeting someone in like…oh gosh 10 minutes."

Puck stared at Finn, but he seemed almost still annoyed with Quinn "Oh you got a date? Wow haven't seen you in a date in a long time man…"

Finn chuckled "Yeah, it's about time right? She's great!"

"Oh you don't say? Would I know her?"

Finn wanted to roll his eyes, it was almost like he was asking if Puck had known her from when he slept around.

Finn just shook his head "She doesn't hang around our circle…but um, I'll see you guys later." He said not wanting to say too much, waving bye and leaving. Once he shut the door, he could hear Puck arguing with Quinn. He closed his eyes, shook his head, and walked away.

0o0

Rachel rummaged through her whole closet. She couldn't find something decent to wear. It was one of those days in New York where all you want to do, is wear a nice sunny dress. But in order to have those types of dresses…well you kind of needed money. She mostly had second hand stuff, and it wasn't very appealing.

"Santana!" Rachel yelled.

Santana ran into Rachel's room with her eyes wide "What? What did I do now?"

Rachel wanted to laugh at that comment "Uh what have you done?..." She closed her eyes "Nevermind that! Do you have a sundress I can borrow? Like something nice for this weather?" She knew she was going to have to explain why she needed a nice sundress, but she would do it later.

Santana just nodded "Yeah actually…follow me." She said walking over to her room, and entering her closet, with one swift grab she had a really pretty blue and white sundress, but it was much shorter than Rachel had wanted it to be, but she definitely wasn't going to argue about it now.

"Oh my gosh you are awesome! I'll have it dry cleaned and ready for you after I use it. Thanks!"

Santana just shrugged "No problem babe! Why are you so in a hurry?"

Rachel gulped "Um no reason, it's just something I have to do….but I don't want to talk about it now, I have to get ready in less than 10 minutes."

Santana decided best not to press it and nodded "Okay, well if you need help getting ready babe, I'm here okay?"

Rachel nodded, giving her a small kiss on the cheek, and walking away which Santana took as a chance to slap her on the butt.

Rachel giggled and walked to her room.

Getting dressed in under 10 minutes was seriously the hardest thing she had to do. It was so intense, but it had it's perks. She looked in the mirror, her hair she wore down and straight. And her makeup, well she decided best to not put too much on.

The knock on the door made her heart drop. She had to answer it before Santana.

"I got it!" She yelled, grabbing her small purse and running out. Thankfully Santana had her headphones on and didn't hear it. And she knew Kurt had wanted to 'official' meet Finn, but luckily he wasn't home to embarrass Rachel.

She opened the door, and there stood Finn with two coffee cups in hand, and a huge smile on his face.

"Wow…." He said looking down at her dress. The blush appeared almost immediately.

Only part she didn't really like about the dress was that Santana had more cleavage than her, so the dress fit her a bit loose on the top.

"Wow yourself…" She said giving him a smile as she stared at his outfit, he looked so casual, but yet so adorable.

He smiled and led her down the steps and walked alongside her.

"So what are the plans for today?" She asked looking up at him. He handed her the coffee cup, receiving a warm smile from Rachel.

He smiled, making Rachel want to kiss him, he looked so adorable. "Mmm it's a surprise…." He said giving her a wink.

What took Rachel by surprise was his hand grabbing her small hand in his, and interlocking their fingers together. She hadn't expected him to do that.

Finn was expecting her to pull her hand away, or look at him like he was stupid for trying that move, but he had really wanted to hold her hand….and when she didn't move it, or flinch at his touch, he interlocked their fingers, and felt her small fingers close against his. He was oddly nervous right now.

He had held girls hands before, but this was different…he wasn't even sure why.

He led them to Central Park, and saw Rachel's smile become wider as she saw the place he was leading her to. There was a small picnic area that it seemed like was all set up "You planned this….?" She said looking up at him, mostly stating it rather than asking a question.

He shrugged "Mmmm maybe…." He said leading them to a neat little area. "I wanted something special, I don't know….you are special Rachel, and I wanted to show you that you are." He said, with his hand still on hers.

He led her to the area, and took his jacket off, handing it to her. "Here, it rained last night and I don't want you sitting on the blanket when it's going to get a bit moist." He said smiling at her.

They both sat down, and Rachel couldn't keep her eyes off of him. He was just so incredible.

"When did you have time to plan this?"

Finn shrugged, but truth was he had help, he called his dads assistant and had him go throughout and set it up. He knew that was lame, but it was his idea….so he was taking credit for it.

"Mmm I can't give away my secrets, now can I?" He said chuckling.

He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. God it drove him crazy when he kissed her. When he parted he saw she still had her eyes closed "Keep them closed…" He whispered.

"Uhh is this the part where you blindfold me and like take me to a wooded area and kill me?"

Finn laughed "Wow…um that was plan B, but um…I think I'll stick to my first one."

Rachel laughed with him.

"Hold your hands out…" Finn chuckled at the way she hesitated, "Come on…trust me on this." He said in the sweetest voice he had.

Rachel couldn't help but smile and nod, for some odd reason…she did in fact trust him, completely. It was very weird.

He placed a small box in her hand. "Okay now open."

Rachel looked down to see a really pretty maroon box in her hand, with weird engravings on it.

"Open…" Finn said once more.

Rachel did as she was told, and saw the gold star with the writing 'You are a star…' on it.

"Finn…." Rachel said looking at the gift. "You really shouldn't have…" She said imagining how much it must have cost him, and he didn't really know Rachel all that well.

He shook his head "Look don't think I'm crazy for buying you a gift or anything, or think it took me all my savings to pay for it, I got a good deal on it, but I mainly wanted to get it for you….for what you said before. You felt like no one wanted you as far as Broadway, but Rachel…I haven't even heard you sing, and I know you are a star. You need to start believing that. So this star represents that….and I want you to look at it every time you feel like you aren't enough….and remember those words that are engraved….'You are a star….'. So please just accept the gift, and allow me to place it on you."

Rachel felt her eyes tear up, how was he so amazing? There had to be some sort of flaw with him. Why was he being so amazing to her?

She just nodded, he placed it on her with a quick swift motion and then she looked down to see it hanging on her neck.

"Thank you so much….you are truly amazing, you know that?"

He smiled and shrugged "Well I guess…."

She chuckled "You made my day again….I'm thankful for that." She said leaning in and placing another kiss on his lips.

This day wasn't even over yet, and it had already been amazing.

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Finn had texted Rachel the minute he had woke up the next morning. 'Morning Beautiful, miss you already…' He had remembered everything after that kiss just like it had happened right now. They had ended up just holding each other for a few hours, and talking about how Finn wanted to get his band in a real live gig.

Rachel was the only person who actually made him really think about actually pursuing his dream, and made him believe in it, just as much as he believed in hers.

He got a buzz on his phone 'Miss you too…can I see you tonight?'

His smile fell when he forgot he had to work late tonight….damn.

'I would love to, but it would have to be a late date…is that okay?'

His phone instantly buzzed 'Of course, just as long as I can see you…can I come over your place? My roommates are driving me insane.'

Finn felt his stomach turn, if Rachel came over here to his place…she would meet Puck and possibly Quinn. And oh god he didn't want to think about it.

Maybe he could have Puck leave for the night, score him and Quinn tickets to something….anything at this point.

He hadn't realized he hadn't given Rachel an answer and his phone buzzed once more, 'I mean I don't have to, we can go somewhere else…'

He shut his eyes, god now she probably thought he was a loser that didn't want her seeing his place.

'No, that's okay…my place it is. 10 okay?'

'See you then…I'll text you later so you can give me the address…Xoxo.'

He smiled at her cute little sign off, almost as if it were a chat. But now he had to figure out how the hell to get tickets for something that Puck would agree to, and not only that but last minute. 'Fuck' was all his mind was saying right now.

He called his dads assistant, and was able to score two tickets to a rock of the ages musical. Now he just had to see if Puck went for it.

He found Puck sitting on one of the bar stools reading something, and Quinn at the couch in the corner, painting her nails.

"Hey, um do you have plans tonight?" Finn asked, needing to get this going before he had to go to work.

Puck smiled at him "Oh why, do you need a date?"

Finn laughed and rolled his eyes "Yeah right…as if I'd ask you first."

Puck laughed and nodded but still never looked up "What's up man? I have no plans…"

Quinn's little annoyed grunt and scoff…almost like a chortle was definitely not unheard.

Puck didn't even flinch, and Finn thought better to continue. "Um, well I have two tickets to the Rock of Ages…." Pucks eyes finally met his, and saw the two tickets Finn had in his hands. "But um, I have to work and then I have a thing…with the guys, sooo I can't go…and it would just be a waste, do you possibly want them?"

Puck shot up and grabbed the tickets almost too quickly "I hate musicals, and anything to honestly do with the stage…but this is an art work! Of course I want them!"

Finn laughed and looked over at Quinn, clearing his throat and looking at Puck. But it seemed like Puck didn't get the hint.

Quinn stood up and grabbed her purse, she looked super pissed "I'm leaving…."

Puck waved his arm "Yeah see you later…."

Finn pushed him on the arm, Puck gave him a 'what the fuck' look, and Finn raised an eyebrow "Those were for you two…" he whispered to Puck.

Puck sighed "We aren't speaking right now man…" He whispered back.

"Then that's the perfect way to get her to be happy man…"

Puck just shook his head "No…I'm not going with my pissy girlfriend to something as awesome as this, that has been sold out for weeks, only to not even be able to enjoy myself. No thanks, I'd rather invite one of my guy friends…"

But even Finn knew what he meant by that, he knew Puck was going to be bringing a girl, and it sucked really badly because he felt bad for Quinn, but it was Puck…he was never going to change.

Finn sighed "Alright do what you want man…" He said, but noticed Quinn still standing in the corner, not even budging.

"Thanks man…" Puck said patting him on the arm, grabbing his coat, and not even turning to look at Quinn. He left, shutting the door and Quinn instantly sat down, placing her hands on her face and sobbing.

This was probably the most uncomfortable he has ever been in any situation…there was that one time his dad tried to set him up with his secretary, and he spilt wine all over here and then sat in his house with her while her skirt was dry cleaning, and they sat in silence.

He put his hand on her shoulder "I'm sorry…" He said not really even knowing what else to say to her. "Look Puck's an ass, you know how he gets…."

Before he could do or say anything else, Quinn had her hands on his neck, and pulled him down, pressing her lips against his.

He pushed her off almost instantly and stood up, she looked shocked that he would deny her.

"Whoa…what the hell are you doing?!"

Her eyes were really wide "What? I thought…" She stood up and looked like she had done the worst thing in the world, placing her hand up to her mouth.

"What did you think? Quinn….I love you as my friend…"

"But nothing more…? You are never going to want me like that right? God I'm so pathetic…"

He sighed and shook his head "You aren't pathetic…and it's nothing about not wanting you, but…I have a girlfriend." He even surprised himself, because technically they hadn't even talked about it themselves, and they hadn't even slept with each other…which okay, it didn't matter if they had or not, but still.

Quinn just stared at him "I'm sorry…" She said, before grabbing her purse and running out of the apartment.

He sighed, his hands going up to his hair, and running them through it. God this was just so crazy, how was he going to explain this to Rachel? Or did he need to tell her? I mean technically there wasn't anything there for him to say…plus he was already lying about so many things…god he was going to hell.

He decided best to just leave to work and not think about Quinn and that kiss, his job, the lying, or the fact that if Rachel found out how much he was lying about…there was no doubt she would leave him in a second….and he couldn't stand to think about losing the one person who made sense to him.

0o0

'Bringing wine…Xoxo'

Finn just chuckled at her cute little message that she sent halfway through his work day. God even something as small as that made him smile.

'Forget the wine, bring yourself…' he definitely didn't want to scare her with the other thoughts that went in his mind, but he couldn't help but think it.

'See you in a bit….' He said before he decided to grab his stuff and head to his place, hoping to beat Rachel.

It was weird, Rachel hadn't texted him, and that was almost 30 minutes later. He knew he was running late, but Rachel hadn't texted him so he was hoping she was not pissed.

When he arrived at his place, he wasn't expecting Puck to be there…or Quinn. But both of them were there, sitting on the couch. He definitely didn't need this right now.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked, walking in with his order of Chinese food for him and Rachel.

It almost felt really awkward given that Quinn had kissed him not even 24 hours previous and Puck would probably kill him if he knew…but that would be ironic given what Puck did to Finn.

Puck looked up and shrugged "I felt bad for ditching Quinn, and she called me hysterically crying…so I gave in, and decided to just forget the musical…sorry bud, but I really thought it would be best to just be with my girl. You are home late man…ooh and you brought food?"

Quinn just looked like she saw a ghost.

"Um well…." Finn looked down, god he wanted to shoot himself.

"Oh before I forget a really pretty, and I'm sure Jewish girl was here for you earlier…."

Finn's eyes could not get any bigger, and he was thankful he didn't let the bag drop.

"What?! You mean Rachel? Did she come in? Where is she?!"

Puck and Quinn just stared at him "Whoa calm down buddy, she left almost instantly, we got to talking and she asked me a few questions about you…and then almost left…she seemed kind of upset though."

Finn closed his eyes, placed the bag of food on the counter and didn't even say anything else to Puck or Quinn.

He dialed her number, but it went to voicemail. What the hell did Puck say to her? God this was not happening.

He decided to go to her place. He tried hailing a cab, but seemed unsuccessful, and she was pretty far away from him, but he decided to run. When he finally reached her place, his breath was ragged from running, and he found her sitting on the steps outside of her place, her hands were at her sides, and she seemed almost like she was crying.

"Rachel…." He said hoping his voice was not going to break from the running. He grabbed at his side, the pain from the stitch was almost enough to pass out.

Rachel just had her face in this weird contorted look. Something was definitely not right.

She just stared up at him.

"You okay?" He asked, his stomach feeling a bit sick. "I heard you stopped by, why didn't you answer my calls?"

She stood up to face him. The slap could be heard from across the street, his cheek was tingling and instantly felt warm to the touch as the blood circulated to the top from where she hit him.

He wanted to throw up, she was really scary when she was angry.

"You are a liar!"

He gulped, feeling the heat still from his cheek.

"Don't play stupid Finn….Have you always been lying to me?!"

"Rachel…"

"Answer the damn question!"

He felt his stomach once again turn, he couldn't lie to her anymore….I mean he thought he was good at it, but now…he definitely needed to come clean.

He sighed and licked his lips, "Can we go inside at least?"

She shook her head, and tears started to spill from her eyes "No…"

He nodded, he didn't want to make it worse.

"You're rich aren't you?...Like not rich, but rich rich….the type that disgusts me, and makes me feel less of a person…and you knew I didn't like that type of person, and you lied to me! Why didn't you just tell me? Was it some sort of sick twisted game that you thought you could get the poor fucked up failed actress?"

He looked down, and when he looked back up she was crying. "That's just it Rachel, I knew if you realized what I was, then you wouldn't want to be with me…and I liked you a lot…"

She shook her head "But that's the part that hurts, you didn't even tell me, and would you have if it wasn't for your friend accidentally outing you?"

He sighed "Maybe…later on, I just….I needed more time…"

She closed her eyes "I liked you soo much, and I knew there had to be something wrong…how could you lie to me….was the whole band thing a lie as well? What else have you been lying to me about huh?!"

He closed his eyes once more "I'm so sorry Rachel…the band thing is partly true, I do want to get it back up and going…but like I said it is more of a hobby…I don't have it in me to start it up again…I work for my dad."

He wanted to tell her about Quinn, but that would definitely be the last straw.

She wiped at her eyes "There is something else you are not saying….spit it out! I'm so sick of the lying…"

He wanted to shoot himself right now "A girl kissed me…it didn't mean anything, and I pushed her off….but she kissed me."

Rachel just crossed her arms "You need to leave…." She grabbed her necklace, and ripped it off her neck. "I don't want your gifts, and I most certainly never want to see you again…you are nothing more than a liar….I'm glad this didn't go any further, now I can move on and do my dream without someone like you pretending to be something you aren't….."

Those words hurt more than he could explain. She threw him the necklace, and ran up the steps, leaving him there standing shocked at what had just happened. He had just lost the one person that he couldn't and didn't want to lose.

**TBC..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The calls were constant, and Rachel figured Finn wasn't going to stop calling or texting her. It had been exactly a week and 2 days…but who was counting, since she last spoke with Finn.

Every time she thought about the great times they spent together, it brought up all the lying. Why would he do this to her? She had been 100% honest with him from the moment he started speaking with her. Yes, she had said that stuff about rich people, and not liking them….but that didn't mean he had to lie to get her attention, she would have been fine with him being rich.

She got the call yesterday that a casting director was interested in having her audition for the role of Marmade, the beautiful songstress, for a musical called 'Songs of the Infinity'. She hadn't heard of it, but it seemed like the buzz was enough to get her attention.

It was her dream, to be in a huge Broadway show, and have her name on that marquee and have people lined up to see her, but here she was not even caring so much for this audition.

Kurt had been clued in to what happened and he tried his hardest to be supportive, but it seemed like he lacked a little in that department, mostly because he had been so disappointed that a guy would treat his best friend this way, especially one as good looking as him. But Kurt had also informed her to stop sulking and look forward, that a guy shouldn't stop her from achieving her dreams.

So that's exactly what she did, the next day she got dressed….finally, after what felt like such a long time since she actually dressed up, and walked herself to that studio.

Her stomach turned at the thought of finally doing this, she hadn't auditioned in so long, and honestly didn't even have a song prepared, but she thought it best to just let her mind do the thinking and go with it.

She took in a breath, and smelt all the different smells that New York had to offer, it really was a whole different place than any other she had encountered, it was a mixture of bad and good.

"Rachel…."

Her mind instantly went blank, and her heart did a few somersaults, while her stomach turned inside out; almost as if she had to throw up.

Finn's voice came from right behind her, and she was definitely not expecting that, so to say she was shocked was an understatement.

"Finn?" Rachel turned around to meet his gaze, he had on a weird look and a smile plastered on his face.

What was he doing here? She hadn't seen him in so long, yet here he was standing in front of her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, crossing her arms almost out of insecurity.

Finn's smile faltered somewhat and he couldn't help where his eyes glanced over. She was wearing a really pretty sequined silver dress that was very professional looking, with pretty heels to match. She wore her hair in a bun, which only made him want to go over to her and kiss her exposed neck.

It was hard fighting the urge to go over to her side. He held his composure as he tried his hardest to keep it cool.

"Is it bad if I say I knew about this…I meant your audition?" He said hoping it didn't sound as creepy as he knew it probably did.

Rachel continued to cross her arms and raised her eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

Finn knew that question was going to follow that response, so he licked his lips and nodded "Um, remember that I was the one who gave you that information….? Well I know the guy who is your casting director. He's my dads friend, he informed me of today."

Rachel's eyes went wide "So this whole thing is a pity audition?!"

He shook his head "No! Rachel no, that's not what this is at all. I'm sorry, I should go." He said, but her groan made him stop mid-walk, while a few stragglers were staring at them.

"Oh? Well I'm pretty sure it is! Would they have even agreed to see me if it wasn't for that? I don't think so! I now realized that the only reason I got that call was because of you!"

Finn nodded "Yes, you're welcome, would be great…." Finn didn't mean to sound rude, but she was being a bit ungrateful, and yes she had every right to be angry with him, he wasn't going to let her yell at him for helping her out.

She rolled her eyes "You aren't seriously thinking I owe you some sort of gratitude for this, right?"

He just shook his head "Rachel, I didn't come here to fight with you, I came here to wish you good luck and that I miss you…."

The last words hung out in the air so exposed and a little like it was taunting Rachel.

Finn finally let out a breath, he didn't mean to raise his voice, or get so upset, but he really meant every single one of those things.

"How can I believe anything you say?" She said cutting his silence with a sharp sting.

He just stared at her, and she was panting almost as if she had run for quite a while. He shook his head and put his hands up in defeat.

"I'll leave…." He said knowing it wasn't helping matters and maybe she just needed space right now.

She watched him as he turned around once more, gave her a weak smile and walked away. She stared until his form was nothing more than a mere shadow.

She hadn't realized she had started crying until a tear hit her arm. Making her look down, and then back up at the studio.

Finn had done something amazing for her, but she couldn't see it good, mainly because he had pulled it out from his dad, and once again the lying pushed through everything.

If her dads were to see her right now, they would be upset….their words would make her ponder everything that had happened. They would say that yes, Finn lying was horrible, but Berry's were never ones to hold grudges…or ones that didn't offer second chances….and maybe Finn deserved that chance.

She wasn't even sure how she was going to get through this audition, let alone land the part. Maybe this was exactly what she needed right now to boost her confidence. She worked well under pressure, so she took in a deep breath and marched straight in there.

Maybe Finn was her lucky charm….one that definitely needed making up to do before she could even think about anything else.

**TBC….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Rachel couldn't feel her feet from under her, she hadn't stopped smiling since she got out of the theater and honestly she wasn't sure she wanted to stop. Her mind was still racing and she was literally shaking from her core.

As soon as she heard those words….'Rachel, you are THE one we want!'…she felt like her world was back to where she wanted it to be.

She had got the lead role in this amazing show, but there was still one thing missing; Finn.

She felt like she needed to tell him, she was still really upset and angry with him, but he had pretty much been the one to get her this audition…even though he did it through means of having connections; connections that she wouldn't have been able to even get in her position, but she wasn't thinking about that right now.

Rachel was letting her mind do what it needed to do, while also listen to her heart…and when she looked up to see the steps leading up to Finn's apartment, she was shocked that she had walked all the way there.

She found herself still walking all the way up, and was surprised when she didn't turn back even as she reached his front door.

She wasn't sure if he was even home, but it was worth the try, and she had came all this way…might as well talk to him.

She was very thankful that Finn was the one that opened the door and not that Mohawk guy from before, and she looked down to notice he had replaced his jeans that he had on earlier for very sexy grey pajama bottoms, those that looked super comfy and made you want to just snuggle. She shook her thoughts when she realized she looked a little odd staring down at his pants and not paying attention when Finn was calling out her name.

"Rachel? What are you doing here?" Finn had been very surprised that Rachel was standing in his front door, she was the last person he would expect, but definitely the one he wanted.

Rachel shrugged, now realizing even through 5 blocks of walking….that she hadn't thought of what to say to him. It gave her enough clarity…just enough actually to be able to make it all this way….yet she hadn't even thought of what she would actually say to him when she finally did make it.

"Come in….you look cold." Finn lied, because it was still pretty sunny out and it was one of those nice days out, but he needed to get her inside so he could talk. He wasn't even sure she would come in, but when her little body pushed against his to move inside, his smile instantly formed.

He ran a hand through his disheveled hair, and now looked down to see what Rachel was staring at….he hadn't dressed this down since he met her, and if he wasn't mistaken….he saw a glint of curiosity from her eyes, which definitely peaked his own.

He led her to the couch, and was very happy that he had done some cleaning within the last few days.

Silence met them, but was followed soon after with Rachel clearing her throat.

"I just…I don't know what I am doing here." Rachel said in all honesty.

Finn just nodded, and met her gaze.

"But, even though you lied to me, I do owe you my thanks…." Finn raised his eyebrow as he watched her finally look down at her hands, he could sense the nervousness from her voice. "I got the part…." She finally said and his eyes shot up, and instantly smiled.

"Oh my god! That's amazing Rachel….I knew you could do it." He said accidentally touching her arm, and regretting it when he saw her eyes go a smidge wider than they had been, but she didn't flinch nor move her arm.

He smiled at her and nodded, hoping he wasn't making it awkward.

"But you know, I was only saying that you had to be grateful back there because I was hurt….I didn't really expect you to say thank you, but…" He smiled once more before continuing "you're very welcome."

She saw the way he lit up as she finally gave in and smiled back at him.

"Look for whatever reason you came into my life, and yes, even though you did in fact lie to me throughout us talking…I do think I owe you a second chance…."

Finn sat up a little more straight and felt his cheeks flush. He felt almost rapidly nervous, she was basically saying she wanted to try it again.

"You mean, you want to try this thing again?"

She put her finger up to stop him. "You have to promise me Finn, that you are done lying to me….even stupid stuff you aren't going to lie about. I can't handle falling for you completely, and you not being 100% honest with me." Rachel noticed his mouth about to open to say something and she shook her head to stop him "It hurt a lot, mainly because I was honest with you….and it felt like you didn't or couldn't trust me enough to say all these things….."

"But you said you didn't like rich people….it scared me to say that I was the one thing you despised the most….I hadn't meant to lie, and when I started talking to you that day in the café…I was honest, up until you said you hated those rich people…and made it seem as if all of them are super horrible. I kind of panicked a little, and the lie just unfolded. I never meant to hurt you, and everything else I told you has been true….I care for you so much Rachel."

Rachel just stared as he kept rambling and pursed her lips.

"I care for you too Finn, and that's why it hurt so much….but I guess if I think about how you are putting it, it made sense for you to just accidentally continue that lie….but no more lying, please. Especially if it gets anymore intimate, I'm not sure I could handle the heartbreak.

Finn just nodded "I will never lie to you ever again. I promise you, okay?"

He finally placed his hand on top of hers and smiled as she let him grab her hand and interlock their fingers.

"Okay…." Rachel said before feeling his lips on hers.

**TBC…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Rachel hadn't felt this good in such a long time, and she knew it had a mixture of fixing things with Finn as well as landing the role. Even Kurt had called her out on being so giddy all the time, she finally had to tell Santana about Finn, and she couldn't be happier…only she took it more seriously than Kurt, and said she HAD to meet Finn for a proper initiation into their world.

Rachel was fine with Finn meeting her friends, she honestly thought was the healthy next step….but her friends were…well let's just say they weren't your average normal 'friends'. They were more like family than anything, and they were very overprotective.

But when she told Finn that Santana and Kurt wanted to have dinner with all of them, he smiled warmly at her, took her hands in his, and softly kissed her. "Of course I would go babe, I want to meet them…."

She was a little shocked, but she was glad Finn agreed, although she could tell he seemed nervous after Rachel turned to leave. So she decided best to make it for one of the weekends, and they set a date for next weekend, which Kurt and Santana agreed with Rachel later on that night that it was a good time.

They had spent a lot of time together, and she was thankful when he didn't have to work late nights, because she needed her sleep due to her crack of dawn early schedule that the rehearsals had her doing.

"Hey sweetie…." Finn called out that same night through his kitchen.

Rachel had been sitting in his living room couch, with his grey pajama's she loved so much on, and one of his old college sweaters that he no longer used. Puck and Quinn were out on a date, so they had the whole apartment to themselves, so they decided a night in with a movie sounded perfect.

"Mmhmm?" She called back, skimming through one of the magazines she had bought earlier that day.

"I was kind of thinking…" Finn continued to cook, while looking at her through the little breakfast nook that they had centered right in the middle of the kitchen. "You know how you said earlier today that you wanted me to meet your friends?"

Rachel still didn't look up, but nodded knowing he would watch her when she did, as she passed another page on her magazine.

He smiled as she stopped mid pass to stare at something interesting, but he knew he still had her attention.

"Well, I was kind of hoping you could maybe meet my parents…."

Rachel finally stopped looking at the magazine, and her head shot straight up to look at him.

Finn felt a little nervous as he saw her look equally as nervous as he did. He knew his parents were pretty scary, especially his dad….but he really wanted her to meet them. She meant a lot to him, and he had always introduced every girl he knew was going to be there for a long time to his parents…granted there weren't that many, but he still definitely knew that Rachel was by far THE one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

She bit her lip, and slowly closed the magazine, but quickly folding down the page she was interested in before, and softly placed it down on the table in front of her.

"I'm sorry….I know that must be a little more scary, than meeting your friends and all….but I really want them to meet you."

Rachel looked down at her hands, and then quickly back up to stare at him. Somehow her hands had become clammy and her clothes felt even more loose than they had before.

"And I know it's still early and all….but I've never felt more certain about anything…" Finn continued to ramble, making the tension a little less palpable.

The only sound that was heard was the cooking, but Rachel smiled soon after he stopped talking.

"It's okay, yes it's a little scary….but I would love to meet them."

Finn took it in and sighed almost immediately. "Oh thank goodness, I thought you were going to say no, but I'm glad you didn't….okay so great, we are meeting them tomorrow."

Rachel chocked on her on saliva when she swallowed really hard. "Wha…tomorrow?!" Rachel said sitting up.

He smiled his adorable half smile that he always did that he knew she loved. "Well they kept asking me, and bugging me, and my mom….well trust me it's very hard to say no to her."

Rachel shook her head, but smiled at him. Getting up from the couch and walking over to where he stood, her clothes were super baggy, but there was something about her wearing his clothes that was super sexy, plus she looked adorable in such baggy clothes.

She put her hands on his hips, and leaned up to kiss him on the lips. "I hate when you are too adorable to stay mad at for so long…okay, fine….if I agree to meet them tomorrow, will you promise to hold my hand if I get nervous?"

He smiled back at her, and wrapped her in his arms. "Till the time we leave…."

She giggled, and pulled him in, giving him a bear hug.

They stayed like that for a little bit. "I do have to warn you though….my parents…well more so my dad, he is a bit much to handle at first….I just want to fair warn you that he can be a bit aggressive, but don't worry I'll be there to protect you from his vicious attacks."

Rachel felt him breathe into her cheek and she could feel a sense of relief flood over her. She knew it was going to probably be hell tomorrow, literally hell….but she loved Finn, and even though they had never said the 'L' word out loud to each other, at least just yet, she did love him a lot. So she would do anything for him.

"Alright, well I guess we are doing this then." Rachel said before finally lifting her head to stare up at him, and give him a cute smile, and feeling his lips back on hers again.

Tomorrow was going to be absolutely horrible.

**TBC…**


End file.
